Ladynoir July 2017 - Stay
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 20: Stay (a little longer)! - After another fight with an akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves unable to move and end up detransforming and chacvce to wait before they can leave ro avoid recvcealing themselves


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stay**

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped as they tumbled onto a random roof after having beaten another akuma.

This time their villain of the day was a tough one and both heroes were exhausted.

To proof this little fact both their legs gave out and they stumbled to the ground in an awkward mess.

They crawled over to a chimney and sat down next to each other with their backs pressed against the chimney.

They didn't really say anything, just taking deep breaths as they panted.

Beep beep!

Both teens froze at the familiar sound of Ladybug's earrings ringing, warning her she only still had a few minutes before her transformation would disappear and she would turn back to her civilian self.

"I-I should get going." Ladybug stated and went to stand up only to yelp as she fell back down.

"Oh, no! No no no!" she murmurred as she got up again but once again fell back against the chimney.

"What's wrong?" Chat Noir asked worriedly at her behavior.

Ladybug looked at him, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Chat, I can't get up!" she told him.

"Pardon? What do you mean you can't get up?" Chat asked with a frown.

"M-My legs! They won't work! Every time I try to get up my legs just give out from under me and I fall back down!" Ladybug explained and now he understood why she was pretty much freaking out.

"Easy there, my lady. I'll just leave first this time and- Oof!" Chat got up himself only to fall back down like Ladybug had done.

"Nevermind..." the boy groaned as he rubbed his head, realising he wasn't going anywhere.

Beep beep!

"Great..." he groaned as now his ring also started beeping.

"I don't get it! Why can't we get up?!" Ladybug cried as she tried to stand up again but once again fell back.

"I guess we're too tired and our muscles can't handle our weight anymore." Chat shrugged, looking much calmer then he actually was.

"This can'tbe happening! Not like this!" Ladybug whimpered, burrying her hands in her face.

Chat had mixed feelings on the matter.

He really wanted to know who Ladybug was, he had wanted to know right from the start, but she didn't want them to reveal themselves as she made clear and to her this must be one of the worst ways.

Taking a deep breath he made a decision.

He wanted to know who Ladybug was but he loved her and if she didn't want them to reveal themselves he would respect that.

"Do you have something to feed to kwami with?" he asked and she nidded, peeking meekly through her fingers.

"Good. Me too." he said before he used his arms to drag himself away from her.

He heard her make a cute confused little sound but he ignored it and kept dragging himself until he was sitting on the other side of the chimney.

"There. Now we won't see each other when our transformations drop." he explained with a grin, even if she couldn't see it.

"C-Chat... I don't know what to say." Ladybug whispered from her side, her voice trembling and he could imagine her tearing up.

"My lady, I know how much keeping this a secret means to you and I will always respect your wishes." he spoke from his heart.

"Thank you." she said before her earrings beeped one last time and he could faintly see a pink light from the other side of the chimney.

"I'm so sorry, Ma- Er _Ladybug_!" a sweet high voice yelled.

"It's fine, Tikki." his lady's lovely voice answered.

"Is that your kwami?" Chat asked politely.

"Hello, Chat Noir! My name is Tikki! It's nice to finally meet you!" Tikki chirped as she went to hover in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too! You're even cuter then I thought you'd be!" Chat greeted back and smile when the little ladybug kwami seemed to turn even redder as she giggled.

Suddenly his ring beeped again and before he knew it Chat also lost his transformation, being indulged in green light.

When he was Adrien again he held up a hand to catch Plagg while looking at Tikki who gasped upon seeing his real face, her big blue eyes growing even larger.

"Well, look at this! Aren't you guys in a pickle?" Plagg snickered as he left his chosen's hand to hover in front of his face.

"Plagg!" both Adrien and Tikki scolded.

"I take it that's your kwami?" Ladybug asked from her side of the chimney.

"Sadly, yes. Ladybug, meet my kwami, Plagg." Adrien sighed and face-palmed.

"Wait! You shouldn't see her!" Tikki yelled when Plagg tried to fly around the chimney.

"What? Hey, you've seen my kitten too so why can't I see your bug?" Plagg asked offended, crossing his tiny arms and while normally Adrien would scold the kwami and tell him to be polite, he frowned too as he agreed with the cat.

"Yes, I know but-" "Plagg, can you please come over here?" Ladybug cutt her own kwami's argument off and held her hand around the corner.

"What?!" Tikki cried as Plagg pushed past her and plopped into the waiting hand.

"It's only fair, Tikki." Ladybug said as her hand with Plagg on it disappeared.

"Awww! You're even cuter then I thought you'd be! You're just like a little kitten!" she coould be heard cooing, followed by Plagg's soft purring.

Adrien had a feeling she was scratching and maybe even hugging his kwami and he wasn't ashamed to admit he felt jealous.

"Plagg, do you want your cheese or not?" he growled and in a blurr Plagg was in front of him again.

Like always food was the perfect way to get his attention.

Sighing he reached into his pocket and tossen some camembert for Plagg to catch.

"Tikki, I have your cookies here!" Ladybug called her own kwami over.

Despite obviously being more polite and reserved Tikki still flew over to the other side just as fast as Plagg had done.

While their kwamis ate the two teens sat in silence.

"Chat?" Adrien perked up at his lady's voice.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at the corner of the chimney her hand had appeared when getting Plagg.

The same hand appeared and but this time it lay on the ground.

"If you don't mind, could you..." she trailed off but Adrien knew what she wanted.

"Of course, Bugaboo." he answerred and reaching over gently took the small hand into his own.

"Whoa... Your skin is even softer than I thought." he blurted and she giggled.

"So is yours." she replied and he chuckled, feeling his face warm up.

"This was some nice quick thinking you came up with." she complemented him.

"Yeah, I do have my moments." he grinned when he heard her giggle.

"Chat, seriously though. Thanks for doing this. I know how much you want to know who I am." she then said and he blushed even more.

"Hey, that may be true but I know you don't want me to know. I'll always respect you wishes, my lady." he told her honestly.

His hand got pulled and he almost fell ovcer and looked arouncd the corner.

He was about to protest when suddenly he felt a pair a small soft lips on his hand.

If he hadn't been blushing before he sure was now as his whole face cfelt like it cwas on fire.

"H-Hey! That's supposed to be _my_ move!" he protested, trying to hide his surprise with humor and he wasn't sure if she laughed because of his little joke or because she was on to him.

He was broken out of his trance when Plagg started cackling loudly.

"Oh, Ladybug! You should just see his face right now!" he laughed.

"That's it! You're getting cheeper cheese for a week!" Adrien growled.

"What?!" Plagg protested.

"Well, as amusing as listening to you two arguing is, Tikki finished her cookies so we should go." Ladybug said and without waiting she yelled out "Tikki! Spots on!" and the samce pink light from before lit up.

Taking his cue Adrien yelled "Plagg! Claws out!" and his own green light turned him back into his hero persona.

Both heroes found that the little bit of rest their legs just had along wicth the enerry the kwamis had thanks to the food made them able to stand again so they did so and walked around the chimney to share a grin.

"Are you going to be alright from here?" Ladybug asked and Chat nodded.

"No worries, my lady! This at should be _purr-fectly_ fine getting home!" he punned.

Good." was all Ladybug said before surprising him with a hug.

"Seriously, thanks for being so understanding." she whispered inc his human ear.

"Anything for you, Bug." he answerred as he chugged her back.

With that they let go of each other and both went their own way.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
